


Her Mind

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Fear, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: Another poem I wrote about my sexuality and coming out.





	Her Mind

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back with the weird poetry about being Bi again. If you hated the first one: sorry. If you liked it: thanks for coming back. I hope you can get something out of this, even if you hate it, which I sincerely hope you don't.

Being thrown off of a precipice

Flying away in the wind

Not a trace but the rustling of leaves

There’s too much air around here

I can never get it in my lungs

A surplus and a shortage of time

Life is running out

Life is moving on

Life is growing up

I want fate to face me

Tell me why it picked me

Did I really seem that strong?

Or that weak?

Bend me and I’ll break

 

I’m supposed to know who I am

So I can tell everybody else

This one out of a million secrets

Specially chosen to represent vulnerability

Which I’ve always hated anyway

My own unrealistic expectations of how I’ll feel

Like being cleaved in half

Letting go of a balloon

Just a gush

Blood, air, relief

This thing that I’ve built up and up

Collapsable like any good camping gear

But not so rugged

 

What I do best is think

Thoroughly and overly

Overthink

I can’t choose words

Two, or three, or a paragraph of me

Everything I am and ever was

Lightning strike moments when I think I can blurt it out

Gone before the thunder sounds

 

Haunted while I sleep

Seeps in to my dreams

I want to scream

I want everyone to know

But cowardice wins out

I can’t say it

I can say it in my head

I can scream it locked inside the safety of my empty car

But the bravery and honesty of that is lacking

And I can feel it pushing at my chest

Because I know what to do

And that I should

Which doesn’t make it any easier

 

Maybe I’m scared to be wrong

Or to be right

Or that it all makes me seem fragile

Which I might be

And those few crucial seconds of subconscious reaction

A frown

A laugh

And then whoosh

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, let me know what you thought. You may have noticed I made this a series. I will say that I intend to continue it, but honestly we all know I'm shit with follow-through, so it doesn't mean there will ever actually be a 3rd post in this series.


End file.
